1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock absorbing apparatus for a door mirror of an automobile for absorbing the shock applied to the mirror case by rotating the mirror case, when an external object such as a pedestrian strikes a door mirror or an automatically controlled door mirror of a vehicle, especially a automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, a conventional outside mirror is constructed such that the mirror can incline or rotate for the safety of pedestrians even when a pedestrian touches the outside mirror of an automobile running on a road, thereby protecting the pedestrian from any wound due to the outside mirror. According to conventional outside mirrors of the rotation type and the fall type, generally referred to as the shock absorbing type outside mirror, the upper portion positioning other than the base portion of the outside mirror is moved from the outside of the automobile toward the inside thereof, when a load of about 20 Kg is applied to the outside mirror from the front portion of the automobile. Further, there has been provided a remote-controlled door mirror in which the mirror body thereof can be received within the automobile by being driven by an electric motor and the mirror surface can be freely and finely controlled by a driver in the automobile.
A shock absorbing apparatus of the conventional remote-controlled door mirror used for automobiles thus mentioned above is an expensive, complex mechanism.